The Lamp
The Lamp is the next story of the Nickladdin saga. Premise This is in Nick's POV and describes the whole bit where he is freed from prison by a disguised Omri and taken to the Cave of Wonders, where he meets Clawhauser, the genie of the lamp. Story I hadn't been executed. However, I was in prison, chained to the wall, with no hope of ever getting out. I yelled in frustration. It was no use. I wasn't strong enough to break my chains. However, though, I heard some sounds and looked up to see Finnick and Honey coming through the window bars. As soon as they got down to me, Finnick brought out some tools and began to work on my chains while Honey began to berate me for getting sidetracked by a beautiful female. Finally, Finnick got me unchained, and I sighed in response to Honey. I said that I would never see the bunny again, as she was the princess. I was nothing. Then an elderly ibex prisoner came out of the shadows. He told me that he knew of a place that could make me so wealthy that I would have no trouble wooing the princess. I didn't trust him at first, but I listened. He told me of a cave in the desert that held the accumulated wealth of thousands of years worth of sultans, kings, queens, princes and princesses, along with a mysterious golden lamp that no one had ever managed to get ahold of. Despite Finnick and Honey's concerned looks, I could tell that they were considering it too. I agreed. The ibex opened a hole in the wall to the outside, and we were off. When we got to the spot, we watched in shock as the ibex summoned the cave, which took the form of a giant tiger's head. It spoke to me in a deep, frightening voice, asking me who I was. I answered it, and it allowed me, along with Finnick and Honey, inside. However, it warned me to touch only the lamp. I vowed to keep it. We went on and finally entered the main chamber. The ibex was not joking when he talked about the treasures. It was magnificent to behold. I saw Honey with her eyes wide, and reminded myself of her attraction to shiny objects. I have to stop her from grabbing some jewels and coins. After that, she stopped trying. That was when we came across something amazing: a flying carpet. I thought they were only legends, but here was one right in front of me. A bit embarrassed, I told the living carpet that we were searching for the lamp. It lead us there. I had to go up some steps. That meant taking my eyes off of Honey just for a bit. She then spotted, a massive gem and began to head for it. As I took the lamp, I heard Finnick scream no as Honey grabbed it. The cave shuddered, and the ground around us began to explode and become molten. We all boarded the carpet and headed for the entrance. However, we ended up dangling from a ledge. The old ibex was there, and demanded the lamp. I protested. From how I was hanging by my hands, there was no way I could get it. He demanded it again. Holding it on tighter, I managed to give it to him. I could feel the rumbling of the cave. It was collapsing. The ibex then suddenly drew a knife on me and said he was giving me my eternal reward. Honey, feeling bad about causing this whole thing, managed to get it out of his hand. More collapsing, and the three of us fell, but the carpet caught us and took us safely to the ground as the cave finally and fully collapsed. We were trapped. I thought that the ibex was now gone with the lamp. However, Honey revealed that she had secretly swiped it from him. I gleefully took it and began rubbing it to dust it off. Suddenly, it began to spark and spew steam. Out of it came a large cheetah. He called me his master, and told me that he was the genie of the lamp. I just looked at him. He told me that I could call him Clawhauser, and that I had never had a friend like him, and showed me all that he was capable of, and asked me what my wishes were. When I asked about limits on wishes, he told me that he couldn't make anyone fall in love with anyone else, kill anyone or raise the dead. I told him that I wanted out of the cave. Thinking I had wished for it, he transported us out on the carpet. Finally, we were out in the open desert air. Little did he know that I hadn't actually wished for it, and he did it on his own. Category:Nickladdin saga Category:Retellings of Disney films Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV